


选择

by louv0498



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louv0498/pseuds/louv0498
Summary: 杀手小队让队里的小孩子女装出任务，结果到最后哥哥们都慌啦，事情好像渐渐有点不太对劲了。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem
Kudos: 6





	选择

金泰相脸上挂着玩味儿的笑容，一双闪着精光的眼睛眯起来上上下下地把高天亮从头到脚审视了一遍。他手上提着两大袋化妆用品，准备给要出任务的高天亮化妆。

但这位满肚子城府的前辈把高天亮看得浑身打了个哆嗦，觉得自己不是要上妆而是要上刑，面对对方赤裸裸的眼神，他不自觉的窝在椅子上往后瑟缩了一下，结果被金泰相笑嘻嘻地扒住肩膀又拉了回来。

“别紧张嘛小天，我看你是因为你好看，对不对金贡？” 这笑面虎一边捏住高天亮的下巴左看看右看看，一边像是不经意般cue到旁观的另一位小队成员。

“嗯。” 金韩泉老神在在地翘着二郎腿回应到。

高天亮有些别扭地抓住身上的布料，坐在椅子上扭了扭身子。他现在穿着一身红色晚礼服，大露背的设计让那性感的V字一路延伸到腰窝，再往下就是更美妙的风景。高天亮天生瘦削，晚礼服前端收腰的设计直接让他那细窄的腰显得更加盈盈一握。

金泰相咂着嘴像品鉴商品一般啧啧道，“可惜了，你屁股没女人的翘。”

“弱智给老子爬。” 高天亮毫不留情地口吐芬芳。

金泰相也不恼他，抬手摸了摸高天亮裸露的肩膀。为了任务扮演这个角色，高天亮甚至很早开始足不出户，并刻意减去了身体的肌肉。其实并不是多困难繁琐的任务，但毕竟是第一次，新鲜感和好胜心让小孩想在金泰相面前做到最好。

目前看起来是挺成功的。高天亮现在白皙的肤色和线条温柔流畅的手臂看得金泰相连连点头，他伸手又摸向了高天亮的后背，小孩儿虽瘦，但他漂亮的蝴蝶骨却丝毫不显得突兀。

“有点性感女星内味儿了，这里，” 金泰相轻轻揉了揉那块骨头，“像是要有翅膀长出来了哦。”

“听说这是病，得治。” 金贡煞起风景来当仁不让。

高天亮耸了耸肩活动了下筋骨，”好像是有这么个说法，” 他毫不在意地说道，“不过不影响我行动杀人，无所谓了。”

金泰相不安分的手又随着他笑眯眯的表情从高天亮后背绕了一圈，手指轻飘飘地划过颈脖来到锁骨，高天亮被激得一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“干嘛干嘛，” 金泰相委屈，“我这是在提前帮你适应，一会儿任务开始，目标要摸你可就不是这种程度了。”

高天亮翻了个白眼。“你赶紧化妆，少在这逼逼赖赖的。”

金泰相做作地转头跟金贡哭诉说小天不爱我了，一边手上还是利索地打开化妆包开始往高天亮脸上招呼。目前小孩的乔装已经完成了大半，假发礼服高跟鞋，垫了胸刮了毛甚至还做了指甲，你别说，那精致的美甲设计用在高天亮又长又纤细的手指上，光看手就足以给人留下高贵优雅的形象，尽管这些形容词与真实的高天亮八竿子打不着。

金泰相哼着歌给高天亮化妆，小孩也乖乖地一动不动任人摆布，直到最后金泰相抓耳挠腮在口红上选择恐惧症发作的时候，他那张小嘴才逮着机会又不安分起来。

“我觉得我这造型哪都好，” 高天亮撅了撅嘴，“就是这裙子不太行。”

金泰相一边挑口红一边瞥了他一眼，“你是在质疑我的品味咯？这条裙子可是我当年穿过的～”

“我操inb哥，你怎么这么抠啊，祖传裙子不扔留着过年？”

“哪能啊宝贝，” 金泰相终于艰难地挑出一只口红给高天亮试着抹上，“本来是想给你买一条新的，但是我觉得这条你穿着肯定好看。你说是吧金贡？”

球又传给金韩泉了。但这人此时正沉迷手机，只是心不在焉地应了一声。

高天亮似乎真的有点不高兴了，自己挑战自我女装出任务，他最仰慕的队长Doinb居然连裙子都不舍得给他买一条，就连平时最宠自己的老大哥也对他这身旧裙子兴致缺缺。

“哥哥……” 他垂着眼睛有点委屈的小表情是他平时撒娇的拿手好戏，金泰相见状只能慌忙哄他，“哎……别这样啊小天，我发誓，我是真的觉得你穿这个好看才不买的，我要是说谎明天就原地暴毙！”

……那倒不必。高天亮在心里翻了个白眼，却听金泰相喋喋不休地说了下去，“你要是喜欢，下次我们一定给你买好不好，你想要什么样的？公主裙，人鱼裙？”

高天亮故意偏过头去不理他，只是对着镜子看了看自己上了口红的妆容。金泰相也俯下身来摸着下巴端详了好一会儿，然后从身旁抽了一张餐巾纸折起来送到高天亮嘴边，“好像有点太深了，来，抿一抿。”

高天亮没做过这个，一时有些反应不过来是要干什么，片刻后才慢吞吞地张嘴迎了上去。可是他不确定要用多大的力气，一边双唇抿住纸巾一边迟疑地抬眼看向金泰相。

“啧啧。” 若不是手不得空，金泰相现在绝对在拍手叫好。“待会儿你勾引那死胖子的时候就用这个眼神多看他几眼，保证他二话不说直接上楼开房。”

高天亮说不上好看，顶多算是五官清秀，又因为年纪小而在不经意间显露出一些可爱的稚气。他眼睛本来就生得挺漂亮，虽不大，但形状细长得好看，眼尾稍稍上挑像狐狸，一双薄唇的弧度天生就是像猫的形状。现在被金泰相高超的化妆技巧一包装，眼尾绯色的眼影和眼睛周围那一点玫瑰金闪粉倒真让他看起来有了那么点意思。

尤其是刚不经意间往上挑的那一眼，真给金泰相看出些媚骨天成的味道来。

金泰相捧着小孩的脸做好了最后的工作。站起身来的时候高天亮有些兴奋，迫不及待地走到金韩泉面前，提着裙摆转了一圈。“好看吗好看吗？”

金韩泉也站起来看着他笑，却不想高天亮有点太忘乎所以，转圈时还没有适应脚下的恨天高，差点一头栽倒，还好金韩泉眼疾手快捞住了他。

高天亮哭丧着脸撒娇，“我讨厌这个。”

金韩泉皱着眉头对金泰相说，“真的要穿这么高吗，可以换一双吧。”

金泰相不为所动，“你别惯着他金贡，这都适应不好，那还杀什么人啊，不如我去。” 说着他居然真的冲镜子端详了下自己的脸，“唉可惜现在皮肤没有小天好，化了妆还是他更好看。”

金韩泉嗯了一声，把高天亮拉到身前站好，然后拿起桌上的项链帮他带上。“好了。” 金韩泉笑，把高天亮垂下来的一缕假发别到耳后，“小天漂亮。”

“哈喽艾瑞巴蒂，你们完事儿没有？” 林炜翔唱着土味歌曲和刘青松一起推门而入，看到变装完成的高天亮还是忍不住吹了个口哨。

金泰相拍了拍手示意小队的各位排排坐好，现在是任务开始前的简要发布会。

”目标是这位王总和他今晚抱病留在隔壁酒店的夫人。” 金泰相开口道，然后愤愤地骂了一句，“偏偏这个时候病了，不然在宴会一并杀了多方便，现在麻烦死了。”

“一会儿宴会开始，小天你就和林炜翔一起混进去，假邀请函和身份证刘青松都给你俩准备好了。” 金泰相拿着一张A4纸吩咐道，“你俩要表现得亲密一点啊，不要吵架好好说话。小天，之前教你的伪装声线和女人仪态你都记住了没有？”

高天亮点了点头，嬉皮笑脸地凑近说说我的声音还不够像女的吗？多好听呀！而后被金泰相一巴掌按回了位子上。

高天亮嘿嘿一笑，看了一眼旁边的林炜翔，这个逼收拾了一下穿上礼服倒也人模狗样的，不愧是刘青松帮他捣鼓了一下午。此时刘青松还觉得不满意，一把扯过林炜翔的领子拉到自己面前，低头认认真真地替他整理领带。

“不是，inb哥，既然要跟林炜翔，为啥不直接让刘青松去啊，省事儿多了。”

“你要是能让刘青松穿女装我这辈子都叫你爹。” 金泰相回道。

刘青松轻蔑地呵了一声，连眼神都懒得分一个。而林炜翔低头看着老搭档的发旋倒是笑得很开心。

“进去之后你俩先装一会儿，等时间差不多了林炜翔就溜上楼找角度。刘青松和我在外头，你确定好位置了就发信号。小天，你尽快勾引那位王总独处。”

金泰相叹了口气，“这次警备挺猛的，金贡黑进去了监控系统但能做的有限。”

“嗯。” 金韩泉有点自责地说，“最多十分钟，我可以切断他们场地监控的信号，只有我们的后勤车能收到。但其余时间，我只能做到跟他们的安保人员同时看着监控给你们提醒一下。”

金泰相接上话头，“所以小天，这破地方到处有眼，你抓紧时间引到房间里再杀知道不？”

“刘青松会伪装进隔壁酒店大楼把王总夫人身边那几个人从房间引出去，林炜翔你看时机开枪就完事了。”

“撤退计划不用我再多说了吧。金贡会接应你们，有什么突发情况第一时间互相通知。” 金泰相认真起来就像是变了一个人，“就这样，五分钟后出发。”

＝＝＝

进入了角色的高天亮愈发得心应手，把年轻总裁身边的漂亮小情人这个形象扮演的很好，进场时像是故意恶心林炜翔似的把身体使劲儿往他那边贴，扭捏黏人的很。

后来等会场热闹起来，林炜翔一脸无奈地看着他端着香槟穿行在人群当中，轻盈的脚步像是踩着云朵，火红的裙摆随着他的步伐飘扬起来，倒是吸引了不少目光。高天亮不愧是被金泰相亲身调教过，举手投足一颦一笑居然演出了风情，林炜翔抿了口酒觉得他不去当演员扬名立万窝在这当个小杀手实在是屈才了。

突然，走出去一段距离的高天亮回过头来冲他眨了眨眼，猫唇咧开一个乖巧的弧度，假发的发丝散落在耳边，被高天亮自然又随意地撩了撩。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，带了一些他这个年纪该有的清纯，却在胭脂粉黛的掩护下完美地变得火辣而热情。

林炜翔才发现高天亮这样直勾勾的眼神并不是看向自己的，他了然地回过头，就看到那位人过中年的目标王总挤开自己冲着高天亮的方向跟了过去，眼都看直了，赶路的姿势僵硬得很。

卧槽。林炜翔不禁摸了摸嘴唇感慨。低着头悄悄通过微型耳麦跟高天亮说话，“这么快？”

“嘿嘿。” 勾引到了猎物又立刻转身向前走的高天亮轻笑，俏皮的声音颇为得意，“刚刚进场时有点挤，我就看了他一眼然后用屁股蹭了蹭他下面，没想到这就上钩了。”

不愧是你高天亮。林炜翔把频道又转到金泰相那边，“inb哥你之前都教了他些什么啊？”

听到一切的金泰相无辜地摊摊手，“这我真没教。”

林炜翔抬头看了一眼，发现高天亮脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，端着酒小鸟依人般贴在那位老总身边聊得火热，遂头也不回地溜到电梯间准备上楼去了，一边走一边说，“你说对了inb哥，这事儿刘青松真干不来。”

“确实确实。”

“刘青松，你可以先从简单的做起。比如女装在酒吧里，什么都不用干，就监视目标这种。”

“林炜翔你活腻了可以直说。”

“哈哈哈哈…”

林炜翔这边不仅灵巧地骗开警卫，甚至在全程没有产生任何一个目击者，仗着金韩泉让现场的监控暂时停运的十分钟里一路谈笑风生，顺利找到了能一枪毙掉王总夫人的房间窗户，做好标记之后，金泰相乔装成修路工人把地面那块区域零星的路人忽悠开去，将狙击枪用无人机从外墙无声无息地吊到窗前。狙击手麻利地架好枪，一切准备就绪。

这十分钟里高天亮那边也稳步按计划进行。毕竟身体不是女人的身体，靠的太近太久怕会暴露，于是在那王总表现出强烈的亲近意味时，欲拒还迎似的轻轻拉开一段距离，一只手肘撑在吧台上，小臂轻轻搭在那人的肩膀，手指拨弄着面前男人的耳背若即若离。高天亮的眼睛微眯着，装出一副微醺迷茫的模样，嘴里吐出来的字字句句都又娇又软，甜得像掺了蜜，听得耳麦那头的众人浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

一些富有性暗示的话用高天亮这般语调说出来，饶是颇有定力的狙击手林炜翔都觉得脸红。突然，他就听到了一直没有说话的金韩泉开了麦，是有点冰冷愠怒的声音。

“高天亮，别玩了。”

“喔唷！金贡爸爸忍不住了呀？” 金泰相打趣说，他正在掩护刘青松顺走酒店工作人员腰间的一张职员卡和一串钥匙。

“天，背后七点钟方向，有安保向你们这边走，应该是随机抽查邀请函和身份证的。” 金韩泉轻咳了一声，换回沉稳平静的语调。

高天亮听了心下了然，尽管有刘青松做出来难辨真假的冒牌货，但不必要的麻烦还是避开比较好。他低着头一笑，故意身子一歪倒在任务目标的怀里，拉着对方的手软着嗓子把人往电梯间那边带。

美人在线邀请，那总裁自然乐呵呵的跟着去了，揽着高天亮的腰吃豆腐吃了个爽。而高天亮也懒得理，反正摸一下又不会少块肉，只想快点把这男人引到房间去速战速决，谁知他们刚离开人群走到电梯口，目标就突然把高天亮按在了墙上想要亲上去，一只手顺着腰窝缓缓摸上他光裸的后背，另一只手不安分地一点一点往下移动，像一条肮脏恶心的肥大蠕虫。

下一秒整个队伍都差点被金韩泉震聋。

“我操他妈逼这个狗娘养的狗崽子，他妈没了我操！***** ”

然后众人就听到后勤车里的桌子被拍得震天响，金泰相吓得以为金韩泉要把他们车给拆了。

“哎哟金贡你别紧张，任务需要，我们小天又不会让自己吃亏，对吧？” 林炜翔的声音里笑意满满，捧着枪的手却也一点儿没抖。

“哎……你别……” 高天亮展现出了顶级的职业素养，即便如此他依旧沉浸在角色里，脸颊微红，偏着头轻轻呼出一口气，也不知道这句话是对金韩泉还是对眼前这男人说的。

他一边承受着耳边的噪音攻击一边露出一个完美的羞涩笑容，不动声色地推拒开男人，一手抵在对方的胸口一手按下了电梯门。

门开了。这男人猴急得让高天亮觉得无语，急吼吼地推搡着自己进了电梯，眼看那手就要摸上胸口的位置，高天亮一紧张想躲开。

“让他摸。” 刘青松冷淡的声音从耳麦里传来，“我做的，保真。”

果真这王总揉了一把居然没发现有什么不妥。高天亮不禁深深敬佩起他们队这位手艺人，松宝牛逼。

“松宝牛逼。” 金泰相替高天亮把他的心里话说了出来。

话音刚落刘青松就把频道调到了仅林炜翔可听，他就要上楼把王总夫人身边的人引开，好让林炜翔找到机会下手，他俩的沟通至关重要。

而此时，电梯里的男人呼吸都加重了，揽住高天亮腰的手马上要透过后背的深V探进去。金韩泉黑着脸通过监控镜头死死盯着这一幕，好像要冲进屏幕里亲手把这个人的头拧下来。

“小天，你搞快点。啧……” 金韩泉沉着声音说道。“开门之后有人，你最好挡着脸。”

高天亮一把握住在自己背后的手，抬眼看了看一点点往上爬的楼层，轻巧地凑到男人耳边用气音说，“没事儿，就快了。” 然后在电梯开门的一刹那故意撒娇一般搂上对方的脖子，把脸巧妙地藏在那两个陌生人视线之外。

在旁人看来，面前的不过是一个浪荡的女人想要爬上财团老总的床。

“没事儿，就快了。” 高天亮又重复了一遍。沉浸在欲望里的王总没有注意到高天亮这次的语气比起之前冰冷了不少，不知道是多了层什么意味。

金泰相失笑，他敢肯定，这句话绝对是对目标和金韩泉同时说的。

当王总带着高天亮进房间之后金韩泉总算是松了一口气。

老王被推倒在床上飘飘欲仙，朦胧的眼神里满是眼前这个“漂亮姑娘”艳丽性感的红裙子和她纤细的背影。可就在老总满心期待得等到高天亮拉好窗帘，跨坐到自己身上笑意盈盈的时候，迎接他的却是死亡。

高天亮扯下与发圈混在一起绑在头发上的细尼龙绳，毫不留情地勒住目标的脖子。

“嘘~” 高天亮单手勒紧绳子，另一只手看似温柔地捂住男人的嘴。微眯着的眼睛里满是狐妖初次害人的狡黠。

可怜的男人在断气前瞪大了瞳孔，看到高天亮褐色的大波浪卷发随着发圈被扯掉凌乱地披散在肩上，那样白皙柔软的双腿却有着让自己动弹不得的力量把自己死死夹住，眼睛和嘴角都带着依旧俏皮的笑意。

“噶比~” 高天亮满脸遗憾地摇摇头，语气里却听不出任何怜惜。他感受到对方的挣扎渐渐弱了下去，可惜这男人永远也不会有机会想明白，这个在他眼里如狐狸精般娇俏的女人究竟是什么来历。

“搞定。” 片刻后，林炜翔和高天亮的声音同时响起。

“下班咯，” 金泰相笑呵呵的，轻快得像是马上要讨论之后去吃什么，“我接应刘青松，小天林炜翔宝贝你们自己看着撤哦。”

“哥……”高天亮有些犹豫的声音传来，“我还要穿着这个裙子吗？”

“穿着呀，” 金泰相的声音似乎是在憋笑，那股难以言状的语气总让人想起吐着信子的蛇，“我们还没看够呢，你说是吧金贡？”

今天金泰相刻意cue金韩泉的次数貌似有点太多了。

金贡沉默着没理他。反倒是高天亮拿不准他inb哥到底是开玩笑还是认真，“我穿着？”

“穿着。” 金泰相讲话认真简短的时候总有种不可抗拒的意味。尤其是高天亮，面对这支组合成分其实挺奇特的小队的队长，似乎对方说什么他都会乖乖照做。是出于信任，依赖，抑或是一点点恐惧，恐怕高天亮自己也说不清楚。

之后，就像他们以前的任务一样，高天亮和林炜翔轻松从窗户不留痕迹地逃离现场。上了车之后高天亮迫不及待地把高跟鞋甩掉，终于不用再端着女人仪态，直接岔开了腿怎么舒服怎么坐，金韩泉从后视镜里看得无奈摇头。

但高天亮似乎还挺喜欢自己这身装扮，一边与林炜翔闲聊斗嘴一边把裙子的下摆抓起来仔细研究，把白花花的双腿和裙底的风光直接暴露在众人的视线下。

“我操！” 林炜翔做作地捂眼，在他眼前的高天亮现在妆没花假发没摘假胸也没掉，还是十足一个性感美女的模样。这种女装大佬形象对感官的冲击可谓一边养眼一边又辣眼，刘青松二话不说抄起一件外套就盖住林炜翔的头。

副驾驶的金泰相冲众人晃了晃手机，上面显示着钱已到账。刘青松毫无感情地鼓鼓掌，高天亮看也不看一眼，林炜翔被刘青松蒙着脑袋在外套下呜呜喳喳。

只有当钱转化为实物才是最快乐的，这群人深谙此道，直到晚上在基地撸串喝酒的时候他们才起了兴致。

金泰相走在后面看还穿着礼服蹦跶的高天亮，颇觉有趣地问他：“不舍得脱？”

高天亮眨眨眼睛，“不是inb哥让我穿着的吗？”

金泰相一怔，完了和一旁的金韩泉同时抽抽嘴角。得，这孩子还得瑟上了。

高天亮绝对是一个对于自己的魅力毫不羞怯的人，在这点上他与金泰相有如孪生兄弟。

以往再小点的时候，他知道自己扮弱小装可怜时效果绝佳惹人疼，便让这招屡试不爽；后来，他发现一些撒娇磨人的手段是他从骨子里的手到擒来，便又把这招练得炉火纯青；而现在，了解到自己稍作努力便能勾引人的本事，他以后必会像得了趣一般把这招开发到极致。

害羞？不存在的。不过是学会利用自己罢了，这些东西高天亮似乎从来不需要金泰相去教。

那天晚上酒过三巡，刘青松嘴比死鸭子还硬，大家都知道他喝不了却偏要喝，直接一头栽倒在林炜翔裆上，后者免不了被其余三人一顿嘲笑。

林炜翔觉得今天高天亮加上现在刘青松的所作所为可以称得上对他性骚扰了，却还是只能一边骂骂咧咧，一边把不省人事的刘青松抱回去睡觉。林炜翔这人算得上是送佛必送到西的典范，属于把人扔到床上之后想一想还是任劳任怨帮人把衣服给换了脸给擦了的类型。

操，吃力不讨好。林炜翔愤愤地想，以刘青松这性格他第二天醒来必不会承认今晚发生的一切。

金泰相看着林炜翔扛刘青松上楼的背影啧啧感叹，等楼上的声响消失了，他才又仰头灌了一口酒，笑眯眯地冲高天亮竖了个大拇指，“天赋很好哦，天。”

在这之前高天亮被金韩泉揪着去卸了妆摘了假发，又变回了一个普通男孩儿的模样，蜷着双腿窝在沙发上喝酒吃烤串的样子让人完全没办法联想到几个小时前，他穿着现在这身裙子贡献了一场怎样精彩的表演。

高天亮脸上泛着红，似乎也有了些醉意，被他随意放在地上的空酒瓶晃荡了一会儿最终还是啪嗒倒下，发出清脆的声响。

“inb哥，你知道吗？” 他的语气轻佻似乎只是在讲一个笑话的开场白，“今天那个蠢货，在电梯里的时候居然就硬了哎。”

“哈哈！” 金泰相把头靠在沙发上大笑，“那句话怎么说来着，这种人，就是只会用下半身思考的废物，你随便撩撩就得手了。” 

说完他又直起身来往高天亮这边凑了凑。

“但是啊，有时候你可能要用点更极端的手段。”

“怎么样？想学吗？” 金泰相说这话时眼里闪着精光，微扬的嘴角让他看起来像是故意戴上和善的面具，举着棒棒糖拐骗小孩的惯犯。

他也确实是这样的惯犯。

但高天亮却不以为意。“这样啊？” 他托着下巴与金泰相对视，“想不到inb哥以前经验这么丰富？”

金泰相只是笑，他伸手拍拍身边沙发的皮垫，“宝贝，过来。”

高天亮舔了舔嘴唇，在金泰相的注视下慢悠悠地移动过去。因为没有了假胸，本来布料就少的礼服穿在高天亮身上变得松松垮垮，半边肩膀已经在不知不觉间滑落下来。

高天亮跪趴着，小心翼翼地从这个沙发爬到另一个沙发，因为长裙的存在而显得极不方便，等他快要靠近金泰相时，被年长的男人一手拉到面前，近在咫尺的距离。

金泰相几乎是平躺在了沙发上，头枕着沙发的把手，高天亮几乎要趴到他身上，两手撑在他胸口的两边，居高临下地看着他。而金泰相倒是一脸的优哉游哉，仿佛曲起膝盖将腿顶到自己裙间的人不是他一样。

高天亮觉得酒精已经麻痹了自己的神经，任由金泰相把自己卡在这样一个姿势却晕晕乎乎地做不出任何反应。而金泰相神色如常，连呼吸都没有乱过一寸，手不经意般顺着从他的膝弯抚摸过去，摸到大腿根时突然停下，温热的掌心像是顷刻间就让高天亮的肌肤像烧着了般滚烫，手上老茧粗糙的触感在全身上下最柔嫩的地方被放大了无数倍。

“有时候，” 金泰相丝毫没有理会高天亮紧咬着嘴唇的颤栗，故作神秘般压低了声音说，“我们会藏武器在这里。”

长裙柔软的布料随着金泰相抚摸而上的动作被揉成皱巴巴的一团，轻轻摩挲着高天亮的皮肤。高天亮觉得痒想去拍开金泰相的手，却正中对方的下怀，被擒住了手腕。

“所以，不要让别人摸到这里。”

金泰相轻轻在他耳边吹气，四平八稳的声音循循善诱，这样的他与平时那个活泼又有点神经质的形象就如同换了一个灵魂。他到底是什么样的，高天亮也看不清楚。

“然后，” 金泰相一边说一边露出一个笑容，他面上不显山露水，手上却使了劲儿蛮横地握住高天亮的手腕，一点一点地把他的手带到他最私密的地方。

在触碰到自己的时候高天亮整个人僵住了。金泰相，酒精，女装，还有自己从指尖传递到私处的触感让那个瞬间宛如触电一般令他脱力。

但很快他就发现金泰相放开了对他手的禁锢，取而代之的是金泰相修长灵巧的手指穿梭在自己的裙底肆意妄为，而另一只手顺势握住了他的腰，下半身的裙子已经被一点一点地越推越上，原本隔着一层薄棉若隐若现的腰臀曲线被暴露了出来。

“有时候，你得帮他们照顾这里。” 金泰相的手从臀肉游离到会阴又轻轻划过被内裤包裹着的物事，最后色/情地挑起高天亮的内裤边又放开，那啪一声拍在自己皮肉上的声音在空旷的仓库里格外清晰，让高天亮的呼吸陡然加重。

但金泰相却始终不肯痛快地抚慰他，高天亮觉得自己就像被蜿蜒而上的藤蔓一点一点捆绑在原地，不疼，却没办法挣脱。

“想舒服吗？天？”

金泰相温柔的声音就像是迷魂药一般灌进高天亮的耳朵里，他们彼此呼吸时的酒精味道熏得他头晕目眩，“想……” 他听见自己这么说，但手臂的力量却再也支撑不住，整个人朝着金泰相的胸口扑倒下去。

……

金泰相愣了好一会儿，最后只能哭笑不得地把手从高天亮大腿中间抽出来，另一只手摸了摸他的头发。

这小孩，居然就这么醉倒了。

“金泰相！”

还没来得及把睡迷糊过去的高天亮扶起来，金泰相就听到了一声压抑的怒吼，像是即将爆发的雄狮。他扭头就看见金韩泉站在茶几前握紧了拳头，青筋暴起。

“你他妈在干什么？！”

”哦？你在啊？” 金泰相满不在乎地松动了一下颈关节，“我以为你刚是上楼睡觉了呢。”

若不是太过了解他什么德行，这事不关己语气让金韩泉差点都信了。金泰相这人太精，他全程都知道金韩泉只是在厨房收拾，随时可能出来。

他是故意的。故意让自己看到高天亮衣衫不整趴在他身上的样子。至于为什么，可能只是因为今天看到自己为高天亮发怒的反应觉得很有趣，让他体内那莫名其妙的恶劣因子突然爆发，想要再刺激自己一次看看罢了。也可能是别的原因，谁知道呢。反正金泰相真的难懂。

“你他妈在干什么？”

面对金韩泉不退让的质问，金泰相苦笑连连，他举起双手投降以证清白，“我俩真的什么都没干，他自己先醉了。”

金韩泉盯着他看了良久，然后叹了口气，走过去把软成一滩的高天亮从金泰相身上扒拉下来放到另一个沙发上，将掀了起来凌乱不堪的裙子草草拉好。

金泰相坐起身来翘着二郎腿说，“哎哟金贡，就算我真做了点什么，又有什么不可以的？我这也不是在教他点有用的实践课嘛。”金泰相的语气波澜不惊，把队里最小的孩子骗上床在他眼里跟吃饭好像没什么两样，当然了，估计跟杀人也没什么两样。

见金韩泉良久不回答，金泰相眯了眯眼，难以置信地说，“你不会真觉得，为了完成任务爬别人的床这种事天干不出来吧？“

金韩泉摇摇头。

“那不得了。” 金泰相说。“你啥时候对道德观这么讲究了，我俩你情我愿的事情。”

金韩泉自知无论正理歪理自己都说不过他，只能小声嘟囔一句，“你不过是仗着他听你话。”

金泰相沉默着观察了他一会儿，脸上又摆出一副了然于心的表情，“我怎么觉得……” 他一边说一边摸着下巴，“你对待天就像是在养一个高中生乖乖仔。”

金韩泉苦笑一声，不置可否。

“你明知道他不是，永远不可能是。” 金泰相把双手交叉在脑后，把自己狠狠摔在沙发垫背上，语气听起来很是愉悦。“怎么？他要是下次主动来找我做，你要冲进来把他拎回房间关禁闭吗？”

金泰相越说越来劲儿，“依我看……” 他笑着凑过来，把高天亮睡梦中紧皱的眉头轻轻揉开，“你不也挺兴奋的？看到他今天的造型……”

金泰相捻起这条曾经属于他的长裙的一角，眨了眨眼，表情耐人寻味，“难道没有吗？”

金韩泉仿佛五雷轰顶。今天在高天亮犹豫着问还要不要穿裙子的时候，本来想脱口而出的“别穿了” 莫名梗在了喉咙，就这样被金泰相抢了先。而当这个心机极深的男人暗示“我们还没看够”并把问题抛向自己时，金韩泉想要否认的话语也不知被什么东西强压了下去。

说到底还是心中一些不可名状的欲望在作祟罢了。

见金韩泉不说话，金泰相也讨了个没趣，兴致缺缺地起身伸了个懒腰。“算了，待会儿你把他带回床上吧，今天辛苦了。”

说完就打着哈欠摇摇晃晃地往楼上去了。

金韩泉晃了晃脑袋把一些乱七八糟的东西赶了出去，他可以承认自己见不得光的欲望，但他金韩泉做事向来比金泰相要克制得多。

既然见不得光，那就让它永远见不到光。

尽管每天都过着刀尖舔血的生活，但他并没有那种放纵自己娱乐至死的态度.就像这个大仓库里一些看起来十分多余的装饰品，全都是金韩泉想要增加些“生活情调”的手笔，被其他同行看到怕是会嗤之以鼻。

一直以来，金泰相做的决定十次里有九次自己都会赞同并执行，只是这一次…… 金韩泉把睡熟了开始觉得冷而缩成一团的高天亮抱起来。

这一次就是那十次中的一次，他恐怕并不能苟同了。

金泰相靠在二楼的栏杆上看金韩泉一步一步把高天亮背上楼，视线相对时冲金韩泉笑了笑，又比了一个“回见”的手势，转身回房间去了。

而就在那一刻，金泰相突然一惊，他不知道自己有没有看错。

脑袋乖乖靠在金韩泉肩膀上一动不动的高天亮，似乎睁着双眼，在金泰相转身的时候挑起视线看向了自己，嘴角微微上扬，黑乎乎的瞳孔看不出情绪，不知道在想些什么。


End file.
